A Pure Hero
by madwriter223
Summary: [SPOILERS] Emma took Gold because she needed to make a hero. Gold disagreed with her plans. And this time, he wouldn't just sit and let them happen to him. ACTION, Dark One Emma, some Hurt/Comfort
1. Escape and Acquisition

AN: I thought of this after the last episode. There will probably be a couple chapters more, but I wanted to post the first chapter before the next episode airs. Sorry if it feels a little rushed.

.

.

.

 **A Pure Hero**

Gold pressed his back to the stone behind him, curling his legs up to his chest. His ankle twinged in protest, but he was too terrified to pay it much attention. The smile Emma aimed his way was twisted, her eyes faraway. Was she hearing the Voice as well? He really hoped so, otherwise she was just insane. He drew his shoulders up to his ears, and tried to appear as small as possible.

A moment passed, and Emma jerked, her eyes refocusing.

"I need to get some things together." She remarked with a calm expression, and Gold tried not to imagine what those things could be. Nothing good for him, he was sure. "You'll stay here for now. Rest up, regain your strength." She brushed her fingers against his cheek, and Gold couldn't hide his shudder. "You stay here and _think_." She leaned down till they were nose to nose, her words an enticing purr. "Imagine the hero I will mould you into. The purest hero to ever live." She got that unfocused look again, and Gold swallowed thickly. "And we will have it all." She murmured, more to herself than to anyone else.

Gold barely managed to push down his whimper.

Emma whirled around and stalked up the stairs, her long coat billowing behind her. The door slammed after her, but it did little to muffle the sounds. Gold could still hear her steps above his head, each clip of her heels reverberating like an echo inside the cave. Gold listened as she walked around. He counted her steps and tried to identify any other sounds, attempting to build up a map of her movements. He remained curled up in a terrified ball until he heard the front door open then close, and Emma's footsteps receded. He strained to hear anything else, any sign that he wasn't alone, that there was someone else lurking in the shadows. Watching him.

About ten minutes later, he was certain. He was alone. Now was his chance.

He got to his feet and stumbled over to the stairs. He ignored the pain in his ankle, though it still slowed him down considerably. He climbed the stairs on all fours, like an animal, but it was the quickest way for him in his crippled state.

At the top, he encountered a rather big obstacle – Emma had locked the door. He had no idea whether it was with a key or by magic, which made a giant difference if he ever wanted to get out of there. He punched the door in frustration. He rested his forehead against the wood and felt like weeping.

He wanted to go home and be with Belle and Henry. He wanted his family. He was sick of being kidnapped, of being used, of being a weapon, both for others and for himself. He was sick of being the mistrusted villain, always scheming and fearing a saviour would come destroy him and/or his plan. Gold has had enough. He just wanted to finally _rest_.

An idea formed, and Gold's eyes snapped open. The sword. Maybe he could use it to pry the door open, like a lever or a crowbar.

He rushed back down the stairs, sliding on his behind as a precaution. A broken leg from falling down the stairs was not advisable when trying to escape. He limped to the large stone in the middle of the cave, panting from both exertion and the continuing fear. He had to get out of here before the Dark One- before Emma returned. Otherwise he'd never succeed. She'd never let him be free.

Gold grabbed the hilt and tried pulling and yanking and tugging, but the sword wouldn't move. Not even a tiny bit.

Gold slumped against the sword and this time the helpless tears fell. "Please, please, please. I need you, I just want to go home." He murmured, resting his cheek against the blade. "Please, please, please."

The sword shifted then, tilting towards Gold. Had his weight loosened it? He scrambled back up and pulled again. This time the sword came loose easily and slid out of the stone like a knife out of butter. Gold fell backwards onto his back, and the sword landed on his chest with a solid thump. He didn't waste any more time. He heaved himself back onto his feet, leaning against the sword to ease his weight off his bad ankle. Thankfully, the blade had a broken off flat tip, which made it perfect as a makeshift cane.

Once back up the stairs, Gold tried the door again. He wedged the broken tip between the door and the frame, shifting it up and down to give it the most purchase. Next he pressed up against the side of the handle and pushed his whole weight against it.

"Please, please, please, please." He kept pushing, jabbing his weight against it once every couple seconds. "Please, please, please." It had to work, he didn't have anything else.

His eyes slipped shut from the effort, and frustrated tears leaked out. Please, please, please. _Please_. He didn't notice the blade glowing dimly, responding to the wards Emma had left on the cave. He also didn't notice when it flashed blue as it broke through the spells holding the door shut. There was a groan of straining wood, a snap, and the door popped open. Gold barely managed to grab onto the wall before he went tumbling down the stairs. But it was open. The door was _open_. He could leave!

Gold tossed the sword down behind himself and walked out into the hallway. He took two steps more and nearly fell from a sudden weight at his side. He glanced down, and it was the sword. It was in a scabbard, strapped to Gold's waist with a leather belt. It was heavy though, and Gold winced at the pain the increased weight caused in his ankle.

"I'm sorry." He told the sword. It had to be magic to attach itself to people like this, so he assumed it could understand him. Magical swords were usually sentient or at least self-aware. "Thank you for your help, but I'm sorry. I have to leave you here, you're too heavy for me to carry."

The sword hummed in reply and started glowing, scabbard and all. It glowed so bright Gold had to look away. It lasted only a few seconds, and when it dissipated, the sword was no longer strapped to Gold's waist. Instead, it was hanging around his neck on a golden chain, as small as a button.

"Fine, you can come." Gold didn't have time to argue with a magical sword. He limped down the hall, looking around fearfully with each step. He hoped Emma was still gone. He had no idea what she'd do to him if she found out he'd recalled how Zelena had dealt with his escape attempts and shuddered.

He stumbled then, and fell against a door. It popped open before he could regain his footing, and he dropped inside. The room turned out to be a supply closet, and he thanked his lucky stars. He grabbed a broom and wedged it beneath his arm like a crutch. Getting to the front door was much easier this way. He was so intent on just getting to it, he didn't pay attention to the sword-necklace. He didn't notice it glowing blue again, just as it had when it broke through the wards on the cave door.

He grabbed the latch, and thankfully Emma had grown overconfident. She hadn't locked the doors. Not even a ward to keep people out. Gold was too elated to think about that much. To think what could've broken through the magical wards.

Sunlight.

He was out.

He stumbled down the steps and rushed down the path to the gate. Once on the sidewalk, he turned left and kept going. He didn't stop until he was streets away, far enough that he could be certain Emma wouldn't find him immediately.

He needed to get to his shop. Then he'd be safe.

"Gold?!" Someone yelled and Gold's knees locked up in terror. Was that Emma? He whirled around, his free hand clenched unconsciously around the sword-necklace.

It wasn't Emma. It was Grumpy. Gold could see a couple other Dwarfs behind him, and he almost crumbled to the pavement in relief.

They would help him. They were the good guys.

"Where the Hell were you?" Grumpy demanded, grabbing Gold by the arm. "We've got twenty people looking for you, Belle is worried sick."

"Please." Gold grabbed Grumpy's hand and squeezed. "Please, I must get to my shop. Quickly, before Emma notices I'm gone."

"Emma took you?" Another Dwarf, Bashful maybe, joined in. Gold nodded, and he could feel hands shaking.

Grumpy's lips pursed into a tight line, so tight the surrounding skin turned white from the pressure. "Come on, we're not that far." He slid beneath Gold's arm, taking his weight with ease. The other Dwarf (definitely Bashful) took the broom-crutch from him and slid beneath his other arm.

"Happy, go tell the others we've found him." Grumpy called to the third Dwarf, who immediately ran off.

With the two Dwarfs helping him, getting to Gold's shop was much easier. And quicker. The sword-necklace swung with each step, humming soundlessly to itself.

As soon as they stepped through the threshold, Gold wiggled away from the Dwarfs and stumbled behind the counter. "Help me, please." He called, grabbing a brass bowl.

"What can we do?"

"I need... um..." Gold struggled to recall the exact ingredients. "I need a bit of the wall, like a piece of brick. And a splinter from the door." He limped to his potion safe and opened it. "And I'll need a bit of the carpet." He selected two vials and emptied one into the bowl.

The Dwarfs hurried to get what he specified. Bashful grabbed a knife from the display and cut a two inch square from the carpet. Grumpy grabbed an ornate war hammer and started smashing it into the wall. Gold jumped at that with a yelp, but thankfully didn't drop the bowl. He set it on the counter and grabbed a small plate, then sweeped some dust onto it from a nearby shelf.

"I've got the carpet." Bashful said, coming up to the counter. Grumpy came as well, a chunk of the wall and a sliver of wood in his hands.

Gold smiled despite himself. He might actually finish the spell in time. "Put everything here." He pointed to a spot next to the bowl. "And give me that knife." Bashful handed it over and everything was ready. He could begin.

Gold cut open his palm and directed his blood to dribble into the bowl. Once it had joined the first potion, Gold poured in the second one. Almost immediately, the liquids begun to bubble. He took a deep breath and started the incantation.

"This door I bar." He added the sliver of wood into the bowl. It melted amid the bubbles, and he continued. "To these walls I bind." He tossed in the bit of brick from the wall, and it dissipated with a hiss. "To this ground I tie." He placed the carpet into the concoction, and it, too, melted with a sizzle. "To this dust," he emptied the plate into the mix. "I chain thee." He clenched his hand above the bowl, so that more blood dripped inside.

The entire brew was bubbling so much it was frothing at the edges.

"What now?" Grumpy asked.

In response, Gold lifted the bowl to his lips and drank the whole thing down.

The effect was immediate. He felt as if he was being zapped by electricity. He fell to his knees, gasping for breath. Everything seemed as if it was misted over, and his head swam in nauseating circles as the spell took hold.

Gold was dimly aware that the Dwarfs were moving him somewhere. One moment he was listing towards the floor, in the next there were hands grabbing his arms and hefting him upright. They dragged him somewhere, to the back room possibly, and set him down on something soft. The spell solidified completely within a couple of minutes, and the fog cleared from his mind. Gold took a deep breath and leaned backwards. For the first time since he'd woken up, he could relax. Now, if he could just remember how to do that.

"What was that all about?" Bashful asked, his voice hesitant.

Gold blinked a couple times and focused on the two Dwarfs. They were both standing in front of him, wearing twin expressions of confusion.

Gold swallowed, throat parched from the potion. "A tethering spell." He explained. "I'm physically tied to my shop now. No-one can make me leave here, Emma included."

"You think she'd try?" Grumpy crossed his arms across his chest, but didn't dismiss the idea of Emma going after him.

"She kept ranting about needing me for something." Gold closed his eyes, feeling exhausted. The last time he'd been this tired was right after his resurrection, when Bae had-

Bae.

No. Best not think of it now, or he'd start bawling. The breakdown he could feel coming was best to be left for a different time. When he was alone. And there wasn't a Dark One wanting to make him into her puppet.

"Rumple!" Belle burst into the room, cheeks flushed and chest heaving. She must've run here from wherever she'd been.

"Belle." Gold's face split in an ecstatic smile. He sat up, would've even stood up had she not stopped him. She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. He held her just as tightly and pressed his face into her hair. His Belle.

Belle drew back and cupped his jaw between her hands. She started peppering his face with small kisses, a rain of little pecks that made him feel instantly better. He managed to catch her lips with his own to return the kiss, and she pulled him ever closer, held him tighter.

Eventually, they settled against each other, their foreheads pressed together.

"Rumple, are you okay?" Belle asked, petting the line of his jaw. "Where were you?"

"I'm okay, I think. And Emma had me." He explained, nuzzling at her hands. "In a cave under her house. She must've woken me from my sleep."

"Emma?" Belle sat back, tone worried, but he followed her, resting his head against her shoulder. She kissed his temple. "Why did she take you?"

"I don't know. She was ranting something about needing a hero. I didn't really understand it."

And he didn't want to. He could still remember some of those plans the Voice had talked him into. He shuddered just thinking about what it could be talking Emma into.

"Grandpa!" Gold just had enough time to sit up before he had an armful of Henry pressed against him. "We'd been so worried!"

Gold smiled and wrapped his grandson into a tight hug. "I'm okay, Henry. I'm okay." He patted his back and petted his hair, thinking the boy would grow embarrassed and pull away within a minute or two.

But Henry didn't let go, and Gold felt Belle lean against his other side. Gold took a deep breath through his nose, inhaling the scents of his family. He felt the tension leave him, and he finally relaxed. He had his family, and that was all that mattered to him.

The sword-necklace swung from his neck, glowing faintly blue.


	2. Inquiries And Explanations

AN: Whoo, a new chapter nearly within a week. ^_^ Look at me, being productive.  
The next chapter should be up on Friday or Saturday, I have most of it written already. I'll try to get it done before the next episode.  
For now, enjoy this chapter. It takes place directly after chapter 1.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Inquiries And Explanations**

Grumpy looked away from the embracing family, feeling like he was intruding. He turned to Happy and nudged his shoulder. "Did you tell Snow and the rest? They'll probably have some questions for Gold."

"No." Happy shook his head. "I found Belle by the library, and I wanted to go find Snow right away. But when I told Henry, I kinda came with him." He scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "I wanted to make sure he got here okay."

Grumpy clapped his arm. "You did good. It's not safe to be out alone right now." Not with Emma around, he didn't say. "But we definitely have to tell the others."

Henry let go of his grandfather and stood up. "I think they're at the camp, with Robin and the new guys." He stated. "I could ran get them."

"Why don't you stay here? We can go find Snow." Bashful proposed. "We'll bring her and David straight here."

"My Mum is probably with them. She'll want to see Grandpa too." Henry added.

"Maybe you could not do that yet." Belle protested calmly. "Rumple should get a chance to rest first before he's bombarded with questions."

"It's fine, Belle." Gold smoothed down the collar of Belle's blouse. "I'd rather just get the interrogation over and done with."

"You're sure?"

"Might as well." Gold shrugged with one shoulder, but even to him it felt forced. He sighed and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please, Belle. Quick like a band-aid."

Belle pursed her lips, but nodded and petted his hair. "All right. It's your decision." She turned to the Dwarfs. "Go get them, please."

"Sure thing, Belle." Happy grinned.

"You can count on us." Grumpy added, and all three Dwarfs walked out.

Belle looked back to Gold. "Do you want to talk with them back here or out in the main room?"

"I think out front would be best." Now that he was tethered here, the back rooms were essentially his living space. The only bit of privacy he would have. He didn't want anyone not family back here. "Do you see my cane anywhere?" He wondered, looking around the room.

Belle's brows furrowed. "Cane? Is your leg-?"

"I'm afraid so." He cut her off, then leaned towards her to bump their noses together. "I'm human again, with all the weaknesses and faults I had."

She kissed the corner of his mouth then stood. "I don't remember if we even have one. You didn't need it since you returned, what with your magic."

"I don't have magic any more, Belle." Gold pointed out, fingers tracing the sword-necklace briefly.

"I know that, just thinking out loud." Belle smiled at him and went to check the umbrella holder.

"I don't see any canes." Henry called, looking inside the cabinets and cupboards. "Do you have any out front?"

"Yes, I have-" Gold hesitated with a startled expression. He licked his lips and continued, "I should have a cane of two in one of the displays." He held one arm out to Henry. "Help me up, please."

Henry didn't need to be asked twice. He slipped under Gold's arm and helped him to his feet. Gold tried taking a step forward without leaning too much on his grandson, he was still just a boy after all. He stumbled, but Henry held him up, pressing close to his side. "I've got you, Grandpa." He said with a confident smile. "No worries."

Gold returned the smile and ruffled his hair. "You're a good boy, Henry."

"Thanks, I work hard on it." He replied cheekily.

He supported Gold into the the doorway, and Belle pulled the curtain back for them. As they were entering the main room, Gold grabbed onto the door-frame, staring intensely around. His brows knitted in confusion, scanning all the items on the shelves and in the display cases.

"Rumple?" Belle touched his shoulder and he started. "What's wrong?"

"I-" He shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

Henry's lips pursed and he patted Gold's chest. "Let's get you to a seat." He guided him to a nearby plush armchair. "Is that seat enchanted?" He asked, pointing at it.

Gold shook his head, fingers tracing the sword-necklace absently. "No, it should be fine." he dropped down onto the armchair and leaned back with a sigh. "Thank you, Henry." He said, eyes still running over the shop.

"No problem, Grandpa."

Gold was still looking around, turning his head this way and that as he took everything in. There was an intricate golden egg sitting not far from his chair, and he reached out to take it. He held it in the palm of his hand as if testing its weight, still staring with a thoughtful expression.

Henry and Belle shared a worried look.

"Are you okay, Grandpa?" Henry asked, leaning down so that he could meet Gold's eyes.

Gold swallowed thickly and set the egg back. "I'm not sure." He murmured, and his fingers brushed against the sword-necklace. He looked at his family and smiled, looking unsure. "Did you find any canes?"

They let him change the topic. "Right, we were supposed to look." Belle looked around sheepishly.

Henry pointed at a corner on the left. "I think I see one over there."

Gold twisted in his seat to look, but in that moment the front door opened with a jingle of the bell. Mary-Margaret and Regina marched in, along with the Mother Superior and Grumpy. Neither David nor the other two Dwarfs were with them, but Gold thought it safe to assume that they would join them soon enough.

"It's really you." Mary-Margaret remarked, expression serious. "Is it true you escaped from Emma?"

"Yes." Gold nodded, and his thumb touched the broken tip of the sword-necklace.

"Then you know where her lair is." Regina stated, something almost like relief in her voice. "Where is it?"

Gold blinked. He honestly hadn't thought of that. "I didn't pay attention to her address while I was escaping."

"But you _know_ where it is." Regina insisted.

"No." Gold shook his head. "It's somewhere in town and has a white picket fence. That's all I can tell you."

"Do you know why she took you?" Regina asked. "She went to a lot of trouble to awaken you, so I assume she has some specific plans."

Gold could only shrug. "She kept ranting something about making me into a hero."

"Making you a hero?" Belle repeated, disbelief in her voice. "Making how? With a potion, a spell?"

"I have no clue." Gold looked at her helplessly. "She wasn't making much sense, at least to me."

"Tell us about where she kept you." Mary-Margaret asked instead. "Can you describe it? Was a window?"

Gold shook his head. "No windows. I woke up in a cave of some sort."

"So she's in one of the underground caves? In the forest?" Mother Superior joined in.

"No, she's _in_ town." Gold stressed. "The cave is under her house, instead of a basement."

"So a cavement?" Henry proposed and Gold let out a surprised chuckle.

"A cavement." He acquiesced with a smile.

"How did you get out?" Regina demanded, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Or did Emma _let_ you out?"

"What are you implying?" Belle put her hands on her hips with a sharp glare.

"I'm implying that Emma might've brainwashed him into being a puppet and now she's unleashed him to spy on us." Regina replied snidely, and Belle's hands clenched into fists.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"How else do you explain his 'miraculous' escape?" Regina asked with a indifferent flick of her wrist. "He defeated Emma in a fistfight? After he woke up magic-less from a coma?"

Gold thought it best to interrupt. There was no one who pressed Belle's buttons quicker than Regina in a snitty mood. "Emma left me alone, and I pried open the door with a sword I found in the cave." He supplied and they all turned to look at him.

"A sword." Regina repeated in a dry tone. "Emma left you alone with a sword."

"The blade was broken." Gold shrugged, tone matter of fact. His fingers once more wrapped around the sword-necklace. It glowed a dim blue, but no one noticed.

"What did you do with it?" Snow inquired, hands on her hips.

Gold's throat clenched around the truth, so he went with what had almost happened. "I left it behind. It was too heavy for me to carry."

The sword-necklace hummed soundlessly, pleased.

"Good thinking." Regina snarked. "That might've been some kind of magical sword Emma needs to fix to become all-powerful."

The sword-necklace hummed, and Gold released it. "I had other worries on my mind. Like getting out before she returned."

"Besides," Henry muttered sullenly. "She's the Dark One, she's already all-powerful."

"He's right." Gold pointed at him with his thumb. In response, Henry bumped their knuckles together with his fist, which startled Gold, truth be told. Henry grinned at him, and Gold smiled back.

"That still doesn't prove that he's not being controlled." Regina insisted with a stubborn set to her jaw.

Gold wrapped one arm around Belle's waist to hold her back. "Even if I was, it will be difficult for me to commit any kind of mischief." He remarked.

"And why is that?" Regina inquired in the tone of one quickly approaching the end of their patience.

The tips of Gold's fingers pinched the edge of the sword-necklace. "I've used a tethering spell on myself."

"Tethering?" Belle repeated in a confused tone. She put one hand on Gold's shoulder, and he covered it with one of his.

"What is it?" Henry asked, brows knitted with worry. "Is it dangerous?"

"No, it's perfectly safe." Gold patted his hand with reassuring smile. "It was a precursor to prisons. Whenever a criminal was sentenced to isolation, a shack was built in the middle of the woods. The prisoner was tethered inside by this spell, usually with some sort of time limit. It makes it physically impossible to leave the boundaries specified by the incantation. The walls, the door and the ground."

"What about the dust?" Grumpy asked.

Gold looked to him. "Back then it was believed that dust is caused by the air mixing with the soil. So they bound to that as well." He turned back to Henry. "Eventually, there were so many isolation shacks, it made more sense to just build one large building. It saved up both the space and the time."

"So you've locked yourself away like a prisoner." Regina commented with a condescending smirk. "Convenient."

"Watch your tone, _Queen_." Belle practically growled, and Gold turned to look at her, surprised at her tone. "Not everyone is willing to let you throw your weight around."

Mary-Margaret stepped in before it came to blows. "What's done is done. He can't help out around Storybrooke, but at least now we'll always know where he is if we need anything." She turned to Gold. "You will start being useful by helping us find a way to save Emma."

"I don't think I'll be much help." Gold replied, and both she and Regina stared at him.

"We weren't asking you, we were telling you." Regina said in a low, dangerous tone.

Belle's hand tightened on his shoulder in anger. Gold tried to take strength from her presence. "And I'm telling you, I can't help."

Mary-Margaret's expression turned pleading. "Rumplestiltskin, you are one of the few people who actually _can_ help. You've been the Dark One for centuries, you were one of the best sorcerers in all the lands. You've been alive for centuries! You would be nothing but helpful."

Regina snorted. "Snow, don't waste your breath convincing him. After all the chaos and problems he's caused, we are entitled to make some demands." She turned back to Gold and gave him a withering glare. "You will help us and that is _final_." She commanded, her voice like steel. "You'll start by writing down all the spells you think will be useful in dealing with Emma."

Gold stared at her, the sword-necklace clasped loosely in one hand. "I can name four spells."

"To help Emma?" Mary-Margaret smiled at him."See, useful already."

Gold felt almost sorry for bursting her bubble. "You misunderstand. I can name four spells. In total. The tethering one included."

Mary-Margaret stared at him, face paler than snow. Regina grabbed her elbow to steady her.

"What do you mean?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I mean the vaults of century old knowledge that you're hoping for?" Gold spread his hands helplessly. "It's gone."

"Gone?" Neither Regina nor the Mother Superior looked convinced. Mary-Margaret covered her mouth with one hand, looking nonplussed.

"Gone." Gold confirmed. "I can't remember the majority of the spells I ever used. I can't remember most of the three centuries I've been alive. I look around at all the items on the displays and I can't remember who they belonged to, what deals they had been traded for." His hand clenched around the sword-necklace. "I used to. I could walk in and name you every last thing, recite spells for hours and recall the smallest details of the past days for amusement. Now, there's barely anything."

"How can that be?" Mary-Margaret whispered.

"I don't know." Gold looked at her with apologetic eyes. "It disappeared just as abruptly as I got it."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked.

"I mean that before the Dark Curse I couldn't even read. But the moment I became the Dark One, I could not only read and write in several languages, but I knew a million different spells and potions. I could draw maps of places I had never been to, that I had never even heard of." He sighed, his thumb running briefly along the edge of the sword-necklace. "And now it's gone."

"You do know how ridiculous that sounds." Regina pointed out in a dry voice.

"Actually, it explains some things." Henry spoke up. "How else would you explain Mum knowing how to do what she's been doing? Before, she had to research practically every spell she used. Now it's like all she has to do is think it and 'poof', magic."

"Hereditary memories, like it's been observed in butterflies." Belle joined in, looking astounded. "A well of knowledge passed along with the Curse. I bet it gets updated with each new Dark One."

"What about his own memories then?" Regina continued to argue. "He's been around for hundreds of years, he has to have some memories! He didn't just coast along in a bubble for all that time."

The sword-necklace glowed blue and Gold's eyes narrowed. "I do have _some_ memories. Perhaps I don't want to share them with _you_."

"Don't test me." Regina glared. "What you're claiming is impossible."

"It's really not." Mother Superior tapped a single finger against her chin, thoughtful eyes on Gold. "Without the Darkness, Rumplestiltskin is human again. Humans aren't meant to live forever, their minds aren't equipped to deal with that amount of memories."

Regina snorted and crossed her arms.

Mary-Margaret stepped forward, eager to get the conversation back on topic. "What spells _do_ you remember?"

Gold leaned back in his seat, both hands folded in his lap. "The tethering spell, obviously. A general healing spell, good for illnesses and broken bones. A food heating spell, for some reason. And a-" He trailed off, as if surprised at the last one.

"A what?" Snow prompted after a moment. "A spell for Emma?"

Belle gave her an unamused look and knelt down next to the armchair. She brushed her knuckles against Gold's cheek. "Rumple? What is it?"

Gold looked at her, as if startled. Then his lips curled in a soft, melancholy smile. "The last spell is to find a child's favourite toy. Bae used to lose his ball all the time." He explained in a soft voice.

Belle returned the soft smile and rested her forehead against his.

Regina grumbled. "That just about leaves us in a ditch." She commented. "What use are you now?"

Belle glared at her and stood up, squaring her shoulders. Before she could rip into Regina, though, the door opened once more and David burst in.

"Does he know anything?" He demanded right off the bat. "Does he know how to help Emma?"

Right behind him, a dark-haired woman ran in, looking as out of breath as David. "Is there any news?" She questioned, looking around the room and everyone in it. "Does the Dark One still have the Dagger"

Gold stared at her, perplexed. There was some kind of pinkish dust around her, clustering especially around the left side of her chest and the top of her head. The dust looked familiar, and his hand rose to the sword-necklace again.

"We're not sure." Mary-Margaret looked to Gold and lifted one eyebrow in inquiry.

Gold looked from the woman to her, then back again. "I... I think so. I never saw it."

The woman's shoulders slumped in dejection. "Then we are still in danger if the Dark One is free to do whatever horrors she wishes."

"And how do you know of the Dark One's Dagger?" Regina demanded, hands on her hips.

"Camelot is not in a bubble." She pointed out sternly. "We are aware of what goes on in the world outside of our borders. We know of the threats out there." She turned to Gold, and he was mesmerized by the way the dust sparkled as she moved. "Is there any hope you can give us?"

Before he could answer, the doors opened again and a newcomer came in, another one Gold hadn't met before. But as he entered, something changed. The air felt thick around him, and his throat felt swollen. It ached and burned each time he tried to draw in at least one breath. His breathing turned ragged, gasping. "Belle." He croaked out and grabbed her skirt with one hand, bunching the fabric in his grasp. The other clenched around the sword-necklace, so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Rumple, what's wrong?" Belle knelt in front of him, cupping his face with worry.

"Hurts to breathe." Gold wheezed, face paling. He felt unsettled, as if there was something underneath his skin, crawling around inside his chest. He gasped in a gulp of air and leaned forward, head between his knees.

Belle pursed her lips and stood up, facing the crowd. "Okay, there's officially too many people in here. Rumple has been through a lot. _Again_. He needs to rest, and you people need to leave." She pointed behind them. "The door is that way. If you need anything, come by tomorrow at noon at the earliest."

She didn't wait for the crowd to reply. She grasped Gold under one arm and pulled him up. Henry moved to help immediately and together they guided him back into the back room. Gold kept wheezing, one hand clenched tightly around the sword-necklace, pressing it against his sternum. His chest felt tight as if a vice was squeezing the air out of him. Yet, as soon as the curtain fell behind them, the pain eased up and he could breathe again.

Belle and Henry set him down onto the cot and he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Better." He murmured, though he was still panting, as if from exertion. "It's better now."

"What happened?" Henry asked with a worried twist to his brows.

Belle sat down next to Gold and rubbed his back. "It was probably just too many people." She said uncertainly. "Your Grandfather just got overwhelmed. He's never managed crowds well."

"I'll get you some water." Henry offered and walked over to the small kitchenette.

"Rumple." Belle turned to Gold, voice soft so that Henry wouldn't hear. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Gold answered just as quietly. "I just.." He swallowed with some effort, his throat was dry from all the gasping. "I just couldn't breathe. Like something was blocking the air from reaching my lungs."

The sword-necklace swung around his neck.

"I should call Doctor Whale." Belle offered, a worried pinch to her lips.

"You don't need to." Gold sat up and wrapped one arm around her. "I think it's... I'm just exhausted. I could sleep for a week."

"Drink this first, Grandpa." Henry returned with a glass of water, and Gold took it with a grateful smile. He drank it all down in one go, then sighed in relief. Much better.

"Do you need anything else?" Henry inquired, taking the glass back. "Food? Clothes? A working bathroom?"

"There is a bathroom here, Henry." Gold pointed at a door near the kitchenette. "I spent entire days here, of course there's a bathroom."

Henry looked at the door and nodded. "I'll take your word for it. I'll talk to Gepetto about putting together a bed for you."

"A bed?"

"Yeah." Henry nodded decisively. "The cot can't be too comfortable, so I thought I could arrange to have a normal bed brought it. One big enough for you and Belle."

"Henry." There was a note of startled reproach in Belle's voice and Henry grinned, unabashed.

"What? Cuddles rock, don't want my Grandpa missing out."

Gold chuckled. "Thank you for the thought, Henry, but I'm fine. Don't go to any trouble."

"I won't. I'll try to have the bed by tomorrow."

"Did he hear me?" Gold turned to Belle, one corner of his mouth quirking in amusement.

"In one ear and out the other." She smiled, rubbing circles against Gold's nape. She turned to their grandson. "Henry, could you go to Granny's and get us some take-out dinner? Rumple hasn't eaten anything since his coma, I reckon." Gold didn't bother with a reply. She was right.

"Right-o, Grandmum." Henry moved to the doorway. "Anything in particular?"

"Nothing too heavy. Some soup would be best." Belle instructed and Henry left with a final wave.

Belle sighed and plopped down next to Gold. She took both of his hands in hers, giving them a firm squeeze. "If the breathing problem happens again, I need you to tell me. Now that you're human, we need to be more concerned with your health."

Gold met her gaze, expression serious. "I promise, Belle." He touched her cheek gently. "No more risks."

She smiled and rested her forehead against his. Gold closed his eyes, and his lips curled into a content smile. They sat there, just sharing their breaths, till Henry returned.


	3. Meetings and Confrontation

AN: Finally, another chapter. I do apologise for being so late, but I am crap at posting new chapter at regular intervals. The readers of my 'A Man Like Many Before' series can attest to that. It came out a lot longer than intended, so I hope that makes up for the wait. ^_^

 **Meetings and Confrontation**

Regina didn't feel comfortable letting Henry stay the night and picked him up around nine. Neither Belle nor Gold protested. It really was safer for him to be with Regina (or any magic user) in case Emma tried something. Henry was back first thing the next day, an hour or two after dawn. And, as he'd promised, he brought company. One he forgot to warn them about.

Gold and Belle were in the main room in the morning, doing a little inventory of all the objects in the display cases. They were hoping that something might spark Gold's memory, but it appeared fruitless. All Gold was getting was a vague outline of a memory before it seeped away like smoke. They both looked to the door when the little bell rang, and were rather surprised to see not their grandson, but Gepetto.

"Good morning, Miss Belle, Mister Gold." Gepetto greeted them with a polite bow. "Henry here claims you need a new bed."

Henry entered the shop behind him and waved. "Hey, Grandpa, Grandma."

Gold blinked in surprise. Belle chuckled and walked around the counter they were both behind. "You really were serious?" she asked Henry and ruffled his hair. Then she turned to Gepetto. "Yes, I'm sorry. Henry didn't warn us you were coming."

"I can come back later if you'd like." Gepetto proposed, but Belle just shook her head.

"No, you're here now, I wouldn't want you to have wasted your time. Did Henry explain our situation?"

Gepetto nodded. "I'm not certain I understood everything. I think the gist of it is that Mister Gold can't leave the pawnshop for his own safety. You are looking to refurnish the back rooms for comfort."

"That's... that's essentially it." Gold admitted with a strained smile. He wasn't sure what Gepetto's attitude to him would be, after all he'd done to the man's son. "For now, we just wanted to put in a normal bed." One hand rose to the sword-necklace, and he squeezed it briefly between thumb and forefinger.

"Don't be mad, but we kinda already did that." Henry shrugged sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked with a confused frown.

"We went to your house so Marco could check out your bed."

"Check out _how_?" Belle narrowed her eyes at him.

Gepetto inclined his head. "Henry wanted my 'expert opinion' on whether your bed could be transported here. The bed frame is of standard built, so it was very easy to disassemble it. We'd asked the Dwarves to help transport it here, they have a truck big enough. We have all the elements outside, actually." He gave Henry a reproachful look. "Henry said you both had already agreed to it."

"I figured you'd agree anyway." Henry shrugged again, looking only a little bit sorry.

"Well." Belle chuckled. "At least you saved us some time." She turned to Gepetto. "Do you need anything before you can start?"

He held up a tape measure. "I just need to measure out a spot to fit the bed and we can start assembling it. Shouldn't take more than half an hour."

"All right." Belle gestured towards the back room. "It's just this way."

"Thank you." Gepetto turned around and stuck his head out the still open door. "Augustus, please come assist me."

Booth walked in with his father's bag slung over his shoulder. "Good morning." He greeted Belle, though he didn't spare a single glance Gold's way. Gold dropped his gaze to his cane, just as unwilling to interact with the man. One of his hands rose to the sword-necklace again and he gripped it tightly.

"This way, please." Belle led them to the back room. "Do you have any recommendations on where to put the frame?" She asked and the curtain fell shut behind them.

Gold stared at it for a moment, fingers rubbing at the sword-necklace absently. Then his hand dropped onto the counter and he turned to his grandson. "Henry." He paused to gather his thoughts. "About the bed."

"I should've warned you guys, huh?" Henry scratched his neck sheepishly.

"Yes, you should have." Gold admonished him in a soft tone. "Even a text message would've been enough."

"We talked about it yesterday." Henry pointed out.

Gold rolled his eyes. "Yes, but a) we didn't think you were being serious, and b) we didn't know you would organize it this quickly."

Henry bit his inner cheek. "I couldn't sleep. With you and Mom and the New Curse." He sighed. "There was too much on my mind."

"And setting everything up with the bed was a distraction." Gold finished. He knew that feeling well. It had carried him for centuries before he'd found the perfect pawn in Regina.

"Rumple, could you come?" Belle called as she tugged the curtain to the side. "We need your input."

"Coming." Gold patted Henry's shoulder one more time and limped to the back room.

True to Gepetto's word, assembling the bed really did take about half an hour. First they'd rearranged the furniture a little to make room, then the Dwarves carried all the pieces in, last Gepetto and Booth connected them together and tadah. They had even brought in the mattress and thus the bed was complete. Gepetto and his crew had left minutes earlier after a round of thanks and goodbyes, and now their little family were in the back room, inspecting the bed.

"What do you think?" Henry asked, sitting down onto the mattress with a bounce.

"Just like home." Gold commented and sat down next to him. "All it needs now are some pillows and covers."

Henry stopped bouncing. "I forgot to pack them." He realised and rolled his head back with a groan. "Oh man, and I even folded everything for transport. Sorry Grandma, Grandpa."

"That's fine, Henry." Belle reassured him with a smile. "I'm going home to pack some essentials later today. You can help me and Ruby if you want."

Henry grinned. "I'll be there, Grandma. Just say when."

"I need to speak with Ruby to be sure, but around four. Four-ish, maybe five, I'll call to let you know."

"Gotcha." Henry bounced a little more, but then his phone pinged. He checked it and blushed slightly.

"What is it?" Gold inquired, bumping his shoulder against Henry's.

Henry cleared his throat. "Mom is showing some of the Camelotians around town. They're near here, and she wants to know if I'll join them."

Belle and Gold shared a look. "Is there a reason you're hesitant?"

"Not hesitant. There's just... this girl."

"Ah." Gold tapped his cane against the floor. "Sounds serious."

"We're just friends." Henry said, fidgeting slightly. "But she's really great." He smiled. "Fun and smart and funny."

"I'm thinking you want to be more than friends." Belle sidled over and sat down on Henry's opposite side.

"That'd be really great." Henry grinned at them both. Then his smile lessened. "But I don't know if she'd agree."

"Only one way to find out for sure." Belle tapped his cheek. "Ask her out."

"I've been planning to. I just... haven't worked up the nerve yet."

"Take as much time as you need." Belle patted his back. "When you're ready."

Gold tapped his cane against the floor again. "How about for now, you join her and the others in a tour of Storybrooke. You can add your own anecdotes to liven up her experience."

"Right, the tour." Henry jumped to his feet. "I'll see you guys later." He waved and exited the room. He was walking mighty fast for someone _not_ running.

They stared after their grandson for a moment in silence, then Gold leaned towards Belle. "I have no clue what to do with this."

"What do you mean?" She asked, and Gold's hand between both of hers.

Gold's other hand went to the sword-necklace. "I missed all this with Bae, the first crush, the first relationship. I have no clue what to say or how to act. What if he asks me for advice?"

Belle smiled with a soft look on her face. "I can find you some books." She promised and patted his hand.

"There are books on how to deal with your grandson's love interests?"

She chuckled. "No exactly, but there are books on how to deal with teenagers."

"There are?"

"So many." Belle grinned. "Wanna see if we can spy them from the front windows?"

"Race you there." Gold hefted himself onto his feet and Belle put her hand on the crook of his elbow. They walked to the front windows together, and sat down onto the settee set directly under one. Luckily for them, the tour group was still close enough to see.

"Can you see her?" Belle asked, straining her neck to see better.

"No." Gold put his hand to his forehead to shield his eyes from the sun. "But I don't see Henry either."

"Maybe they're in a different part of the group." Belle looked as disappointed as she felt.

Gold patted her arm. "Don't worry. He's Henry, I'm sure he'll introduce her to us sooner or later." He looked back out the window and caught sight of a familiar face, still shrouded with the pinkish dust. He pointed her out to Belle. "Who is that?"

She craned her neck to see. "That's Guinevere. The Queen of Camelot."

"She was here yesterday." Gold's hand rose absently to the sword-necklace.

"Yes, she and her husband, the King. That's him over there." Belle pointed and Gold turned to look.

"Which one? The blond one?"

"No, the one with the dark beard. He's on the left." The sword-necklace glowed blue and hummed.

Gold focused on the right man, and his breath stuttered out of his lungs. He couldn't breathe right, he couldn't breathe at all, in fact. His fingers clenched around the sword-necklace so hard they ached, and he wheezed. The air felt cloying around him, thick as if he was trying to breathe water. He listed to the side and Belle caught him.

"Rumple, is it happening again?" She demanded with a frenetic edge to her voice, and he gasped out a yes. She made him turn away from the window and cupped his face between her hands. "Rumple, concentrate on me. Try to breathe slowly, like me. Like this. In." She demonstrated with a slow inhale. "Out." She exhaled, just as slowly, and Gold struggled to copy her. "In." Inhale. "Out." Exhale.

The attack or whatever it was started passing. Gold's throat no longer felt blocked and he wanted nothing more than to gulp in precious air. He stayed focused on Belle, though, and strived to match his breath to hers. It was still slow and steady, and Gold kept mimicking her until his hands weren't shaking as much.

"I'm okay now." He said with a trembling smile. "It's passed. I can breathe again."

Belle's face was tight with worry. "You sure?"

Gold nodded. "I'm all right now."

Belle pursed her lips. "I'm calling Doctor Whale." She decided and Gold didn't argue. He wrapped his hand around the sword-necklace and squeezed, still breathing deeply. He was starting to get worried.

As it turned out, Doctor Whale was willing to make a house call. It might have been influenced by Belle making it sound as if it was an emergency. Gold rubbed at his chest, fingers brushing at the sword-necklace. Then again, they didn't know whether or not it actually was one. It might be something serious, connected with his coma earlier. He'd spent six weeks in it, he'd been told.

The sword-necklace hummed soundlessly, glowing a dim blue.

"Deep breaths." Victor placed the stethoscope on Gold's chest, his brows knitted thoughtfully. Gold obeyed, holding himself perfectly still. They were in the back room, where there was the most privacy for the examination. Gold sat on the bed, naked from the waist up, and Victor sat next to him, turning him this way and that as he checked everything. Belle stood by the doorway, watching the proceedings curiously and with no small amount of worry.

"Hold your breath now." Victor commanded, and Gold did so. A moment later, Victor gave another instruction. "Now exhale slowly. Try to empty your lungs." Gold obeyed that as well, exhaling slowly through his mouth.

Once he was done, Victor let out a thoughtful sound and sat back. "I hear nothing wrong. No murmurs, no crackling, no indication that anything is wrong."

"Then why the attacks?" Belle asked. "He gasps and wheezes as if he's suffocating."

"So you mentioned on the phone." Victor turned to Gold. "How would you describe it?"

"It's... an odd sensation."

"Try."

Gold bit his inner lip as he thought, and the sword-necklace hummed against his chest. He grasped it loosely, thumb running along its length. "It's as if there was a metal band constricting my chest. My lungs can't expand, even trying to breathe hurts. What air I manage to get feels thick and hollow, like there's no oxygen in it. If that makes sense."

"Some." Victor made a note in his pad. "And these attacks have happened how many times?"

"Twice now." Belle supplied.

"Has there been any indication you might have asthma or otherwise weakened lungs?"

"None that I can remember." Gold denied, Victor pursed his lips as he checked his chart.

"Mmm. To be certain I'd need to run some specialized tests. We can do it at the hospital or Doc's clinic if you'd prefer."

"I can't leave the shop." Gold informed him, and Victor lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Spell or obstinacy?" He asked, as if he was asking about the weather.

"Spell."

Victor nodded. "Then the most I can offer you would be an inhaler."

"And inhaler." Belle repeated.

"One with a compound that'll relax the bronchi, help the lungs along. It will be a temporary fix, until we can figure out what exactly is going on." Victor set the stethoscope aside. "I also noticed you're limping again. Is your injury back?"

"Yes." Gold admitted, and the sword-necklace hummed against his chest.

"I can examine it if you want." Victor offered. He made no move to actually touch Gold's leg, instead stared at him with a patient look.

Gold wasn't certain how he felt about that. No doctor had ever seen the actual damage he'd done to himself. No one had even inquired about it. He turned to Belle for some advice and she nodded at him with a smile.

"We'd appreciate it." She said, and he agreed with a nod.

"All right then. Take off your shoes and sock and pull up your pants leg." Victor instructed and got up to grab the nearby stool. He set it in front of Gold, and guided his leg onto it. "What exactly happened?" He asked as he knelt down to examine the limb.

"A war hammer." Gold confessed in a soft voice, glancing at Belle briefly. He squeezed the sword-necklace in his fist, and it hummed against his skin.

Victor pressed at the scar tissue with his fingers, and Gold grunt at the sensation. "Deliberate?" Victor asked. He grabbed the foot and bent it back and forth, tasting the range of movement.

The sword-necklace hummed soundlessly. "Very." Gold didn't say anything else. He felt no need to justify himself to Whale.

"Good to know." Whale released the limb and leaned back. "I can't tell for certain without an X-ray, but I'd say you've done a thorough job on it."

"Is there any way to fix it?" Belle inquired, a note of hope in her tone.

Victor was frank with them. "Perhaps an operation. We can place a metal plate or some screws in there, reconstruct the smashed joint. But without any scans I can't tell you much for certain."

"Rumple can't leave the shop." Belle reminded him.

"I know. Thus I can do squat about actually fixing it. All I can do is offer you another temporary measure, which would be a brace."

"What's that?" Gold asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Essentially, a stiff band you put on your ankle." Victor explained and got up. "It'll help keep the joint stable, which should improve your mobility and pain. How do you manage that, by the way?"

"The pain?" Gold blinked at him, honestly surprised by the question.

Victor gestured towards the limb. "Your ankle had been crushed. It hurting is a safe assumption."

Gold shrugged. "It's manageable."

"How did you manage it during the First Curse?" Belle asked. "Before Emma restored our memories, and you brought magic back."

Gold thought back. "I took an ibuprofen if it was bad, but mostly I just lived with it."

"Just lived with it." Victor repeated, tone as dry as the Sahara.

Gold lifted one shoulder in a half shrug. "I got used to it after a couple of years. It wasn't that bad if I didn't pay attention to it." The sword-necklace hummed soundlessly, swinging gently around his neck.

Victor gave him another hard look. "When did the initial injury happen?"

"The First Ogre Wars." He wrapped his fingers around the sword-necklace absently. It glowed a dim blue.

"Right, that explains a bit." Victor muttered and stepped back. "I'll send someone over from the hospital to fit you for that brace later today. They'll have that inhaler for you as well."

"Thank you, Doctor Whale." Belle smiled at him in gratitude.

"Thank you, Doctor." Gold repeated after her. He watched Victor pack his things away. "What do I owe you?" He didn't mean money.

"I'll let you know once I think of something." Victor stood up, bag clasped in a loose grip. "Besides, as one of the few _actual_ doctors in this accursed town, I am honour bound by duty to provide healthcare to all in need."

Gold gave him a completely unimpressed look.

Victor smirked. "The King and Queen are also bribing me with favours and royal pardons."

"Ah." That makes much more sense.

"If you have anything they want, you should milk it while they're desperate." Victor advised sincerely.

"I'll keep that in mind." Gold replied. The tips of his fingers rubbed at the sword-necklace.

Victor inclined his head and turned around. "A pleasure as always, Belle."

"Thank you again, Doctor." Belle shook his hand. "If you'll need anything from the library, don't hesitate to call."

His lips pinched in thought. "Would you happen to have any books on neurosurgery?"

"I should, I'll drop what I find off at the hospital by tomorrow."

"Much obliged." Victor gave a small bow. "Now if you don't mind, I'll take my leave now."

"I'll show you to the door." Belle offered. She pulled back the curtain and led him out front.

Gold watched them go, then looked down at his ruined ankle. It was just as misshaped and scarred as it had always been. Just as it had been before the Dark Curse.

The sword-necklace glowed blue with a soundless hum.

Gold put his sock back on.

"All right, I'll meet you there." Belle said into her phone, pacing the length of the main room. She checked her watch. "I'll be there within fifteen minutes. Thank you again, Ruby." She hung up and turned around, facing Gold.

"All set?" He asked, standing by a display case.

"I think so." Belle checked her bag to see if she had packed everything she'd need. "I'll try to only be gone an hour. I'll call if we'll need more time to finish up."

"Yes, Belle." Gold stepped closer, looking at her calmly. Or at least that was the expression he was going for. He wasn't certain he was successful. Remaining alone at the shop was a nerve-racking thought. His chest felt tight just thinking about it.

The sword-necklace hummed soundlessly against his chest.

Belle bit her lip and tugged on his sweater. "Promise me you'll have the phone on you at all times."

"Yes, Belle." Gold nodded, trying to sound reassuring. "In my pocket at all times."

"And are you sure you don't need me to write down your new speed-dials?" Belle asked, releasing his sweater.

"2 is to you, 3 is to Henry, 4 is to the Sheriff, 5 is to Ruby, 6 is to the hospital, 7 is to the King and Queen and 9 is to Regina." He recited dutifully, thumb brushing against the sword-necklace. He'd been revising the list since they'd set the speed-dials that morning. "But 9 is only for when there is an absolute, knife at my throat emergency."

Belle bit her lower lip and smoothed down the front of her skirt. "Maybe I should call Ruby and ask her to do it with just Henry. Leaving you alone doesn't sit well with me."

Gold winced. He'd like nothing more too. But on the other hand. "I don't like the thought of her going through our things. Besides, she and Henry won't know what to pack."

"True." Belle agreed. She pursed her lips into a worried line, then stood up onto her toes and pressed a lingering kiss to Gold's lips. He put his free arm around her waist and breathed in her scent. It always reminded him of sunny days and well-loved books.

Belle broke the kiss and moved closer. She wrapped her arms around Gold's chest and rested her cheek against his collarbone, her forehead against his neck.

"Call if anything happens." She murmured, her breath warm against his skin. There was too much that could happen, tethering spell or no.

Gold tightened his hold on her and rested his forehead against her temple. "I'll be all right, Belle." He assured her, his tone as soothing as he could manage given the circumstances. "Even if Emma does come, she can't remove me from the shop."

"I know." She murmured, hiding her face against his chest.

Gold smiled mirthlessly. "And if you come back and there's a snail or a slug crawling around, please don't step on me." He joked, but he had no idea if it was appropriate. It had to be, though, because Belle let out a startled chuckle.

She took a step back and wiped her eyes, even though there were no tears. "If that happens, you'll get only the freshest lettuce." She promised with a small smile.

Gold brushed his knuckles against her cheek. "I'll be here when you return, one way or another." He promised her, even though they both knew it wouldn't be up to him to keep it. If Emma came and the tethering spell failed, there would be no stopping her.

Belle nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Call if anything happens."

"I will, Belle." Gold promised. The sword-necklace was warm around his neck.

Belle nodded and pressed one more kiss to his lips. Then she grabbed her bag and left the shop. Gold moved to the window and watched her as she walked away. She kept looking back over her shoulder every couple of steps and Gold waved at her each time she did. All too soon, she rounded the corner and was gone from sight.

Gold swallowed thickly, one hand on the window glass. The other went to the sword-necklace, fingers curling around it. He was completely alone now. He glanced over his shoulder at the empty shop and shivered. Anything could happen now, without his Belle there with him.

He stayed by the window, looking out onto the street. He wasn't sure why, though. It would be at least an hour before Belle came back. And it was very unlikely that he would spot Emma coming for him. As if she would walk on foot to his shop. No, she would just appear and grab him and possibly rip him apart when she recognized the tethering spell. Or she might actually turn him into a snail and suffocate him in a jar, the spell only stopped him from leaving, not from dying!

The sword-necklace hummed soundlessly and glowed a dim blue.

Gold sighed. He slumped down onto the settee and leaned his back against the window. There was little sense in worrying. If Emma chose to come, she would come, nothing could prevent that.

He looked around his shop, pursing his lips thoughtfully. He needed to find something to do, to keep his mind off Emma and what she would do to him once she got her hands on him. Distractions, that was the key. Gold tended to brood whenever he got bored. He was never bored when he was with Belle or Henry, but he couldn't expect them to stay with him every minute of every day. They both had their own lives, he didn't need to burden them with his own problems and cowardice.

What he needed was a task of some sort. He could check the inventory, try to recall some more memories. He could read one of the books he kept around for Belle. He could paint or even spin, his wheel should be here somewhere. Or maybe he could reach out to his acquaintances. Victor had been friendly enough, and what little he remembered of Ursula wasn't that bad. She took him in during his banishment, after all. Jefferson was always willing to join in on a tea-party, so that might be the safest first try. He'd have to discuss with Belle whether or not he could invite company.

Gold looked around again and sighed. He'd walk around a little, and see if anything sparked an interest. If not, he'd try those books. He stood up and walked straight into Emma.

He jumped back with a yell and fell against a nearby display case. His hand clenched around the sword-necklace, and the other raised his cane in a defensive position.

"Hello, dearie." Emma said, an annoyed twitch to her brow. "Did you enjoy your little escape?"

Gold stared at her, frozen with fear. The sword-necklace hummed soundlessly, and Gold managed to not fall to his knees. "Emma, please."

She ignored him. "I do hope you enjoyed it. I hope you spent time with your family and your loved ones. I hope you reminded yourself about everyone important in your life." She murmured, her voice an enticing purr. "About everything you want to protect."

Gold's entire body was trembling, but he held his position. "Emma, I beg you. I- I don't understand what you want from me."

Emma tilted her head to the side. "Heroes need a purpose." She continued, as if he hadn't spoken. "Yours will be your family. Remember that. Think of them." Her expression hardened. "But now your vacation is over."

Gold shuffled slowly towards the back room, cane still at the defensive. "Emma, I beg you. You don't have to do this."

"You're right, I don't. But I will." She said and took a menacing step forward. "And if you're hoping you'll get rescued again, you can forget about that right now."

"Rescued?" Gold whimpered, still moving backwards. His hand clenched tighter around the sword-necklace.

"Don't play dumb. I know someone freed you." She hissed with a thunderous expression. "Who was it? Arthur? David? _Hook_?" She stepped even closer, and Gold stumbled back, dropping his cane. "It was very annoying to find you gone. It was _enraging_ to discover they had taken the sword and stone as well."

"The stone?" The sword-necklace glowed blue, and Gold had the sudden image of the empty stone turning to dust after he had left the cave. Did that actually happen or was it just his imagination?

Emma continued, undeterred. "This is nothing more than a temporary setback." She made a dismissive flip of her hand. "I will find whoever freed you. I will find that sword. And I will hide you somewhere no one will ever find _you_ again. Then we can work on you in peace."

If he fainted now, he'd be utterly helpless. "Emma, you can't." He started, voice hesitant and trembling. "I teth-"

"Shut up." Emma hissed and waved her hand. A cloud of smoke surrounded Gold, and he felt the tug of the teleportation spell right under his skin. But when the smoke dissipated, he was still in his shop.

The spell held. Oh, Thank Everything Out There, it held.

" _What_." Emma hissed, her eyes gold with her rage. "What did you _do_?"

Gold gulped and fought not to drop to his knees. "A tethering spell. I tethered myself here."

"You... _tethered_..." Emma trailed off, too angry to form words. The skin around her eyes gleamed like golden scales and Gold nearly fainted. Then she took a deep breath, and forced herself to calm down. "Clever."

Gold trembled, staring at her with terrified eyes.

Emma tilted her head to the left and stared at something. Gold looked as well, but there was nothing there. Just as there had been nothing in the cave.

Wait. Gold knew what she was looking at. He remembered that. "You hear it, don't you? You hear the Voice." His throat felt tight. Not with fear this time, but with sorrow. And with overwhelming relief. "It's whispering to you, isn't it?"

Relief that it was no longer him.

Emma looked back to him, surprise clear on her face. Gold's eyes filled with tears, and he gave her a wobbling smile. "Thank you, Emma." He said, voice thick with tears. "Thank you. For breaking the Curse, for freeing me. For taking the Curse into yourself. I can never thank you enough for that. And I'm _so sorry_ this is happening to you. I'm sorry. And thank you."

Emma pursed her lips and the golden scales receded. "That's right. I saved you. You owe me your life."

Gold wiped a hand across his eyes. "I do. I do owe you." He grasped the sword-necklace and took a deep, trembling breath. "But I can't be what you want me to be. I can't be a puppet, I can't be controlled and twisted to suit someone else." The sword-necklace glowed a dim blue, and Gold's tears stopped. "I am forever grateful to you, but I can't go along with your plans, whatever they are. I can't and I won't."

"That's cute." Emma mocked with a condescending smirk, and her expression hardened. "You have no say in this."

"What little say I have, I will keep saying 'no'. That won't change." Gold proclaimed, tone firm.

"And is this tethering spell your way of stopping me?" Emma leaned towards him, and this time Gold didn't move back.

"As long as it holds, yes." His fingers tightened around the sword-necklace.

Emma gritted her teeth, and the sword-necklace felt warmer. "The spell will lift once you're dead." She hissed, and Gold swallowed convulsively.

The sword-necklace shimmered and felt larger than usual in his grasp. "Then I'll be dead and useless to you."

"I'm the Dark One!" Emma growled pointedly. "I can just bring you back. Then I will stash you somewhere _no one_ will find you! And we'll be free to work on you in peace."

"No." Gold said, as firmly as he could. The sword-necklace felt even bigger somehow, hot as if it had been left out in the sun.

"You are a giant pain." Emma hissed and grabbed Gold's arm.

The sword-necklace glowed white. As did Gold's eyes. And his body moved on its own.

He twisted around, sharply enough to yank himself from her grasp. Then, in one quick move, he grabbed Emma's arm, swung them both around and literally tossed her over his hip. Just like that.

She landed on the floor hard, looking just as shocked as Gold felt. He stumbled back against a display case, staring at his hands. How had he done that? Instinct? Muscle memory? Yes, that had to be it. Muscle memory. There was no other explanation.

Emma surged to her feet, and Gold flinched. "I didn't know you had it in you." She murmured, looking at him as if she was appraising a piece of meat.

Gold gulped and moved away from her. "Leave." He choked out, his throat tight in fear. His hand tightened even further on the sword-necklace. "You can't take me, so _leave_."

"But you've just become interesting." She said with a mocking smile. Then she froze and looked sharply to the side. "What?" She listened in disbelief at nothing, then looked to Gold. Or more precisely, she looked down at his clenched fist.

Her eyes narrowed. "What are you holding?"

"Nothing." Gold squeaked. "Please. Leave."

Emma stared a moment longer, then her face darkened. " **You**." she snarled.

Gold flinched.

" _You_ took it?" He demanded, hands clenching into fists. "You _did_. You pulled it out and you took it!"

"Emma, I beg you. Leave."

"You pathetic weakling." She snarled, her face twisting with rage. "How can you be worthy already?!"

"Emma, please!"

"Give me that!" She barked, reaching out for the sword-necklace. Her hand grabbed onto his fist and squeezed, so hard it felt as if she wanted to shatter his bones.

Gold screamed, and the fist holding the sword-necklace shot forward. It hit Emma in the chest, and with a blinding flash later, she was gone. Sent away, Gold was certain. But how, though?

Gold slowly lowered his gaze to his outstretched fist. It was still holding the sword-necklace in a tight grip. Thrusting it forward like that had broken the chain, and it kept jerking around from how hard Gold's arm was shaking.

Gold swallowed and forced his fingers to open, and let the sword-necklace fall to the floor. Except it never landed. The moment it fell from his hand, it was back around Gold's neck. The chain was whole, and it was just as small as it preferred to be.

Gold chuckled, a note of hysteria creeping in. "Whatever you are," he begun, cradling the sword-necklace to his chest. " _Thank you_." He whispered, sliding down onto the floor. "Thank you." He slumped back against the display case, eyes filling with tears that were half relief and half terror. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you."

The sword-necklace hummed soundlessly and glowed a soft blue.

Gold took a deep breath and held it. Belle. He had to call Belle, he'd promised.

Oh God, what if Emma returned and did something to hurt Belle? Muscle memory and magical sword could only do so much, Gold would be powerless to stop her! He let out a wet sob. He'd promised Belle, but he couldn't risk her. Belle and Henry were everything he had, he couldn't risk them. But he didn't want to stay alone. Wherever the sword-necklace had sent Emma, she'd be back, and Gold was quite certain he'd drop from a heart attack before she'd even touch him.

The sword-necklace glowed a dim blue.

Her parents. Gold jumped at the idea, startled by how abruptly it came to him. Dark Curse or not, Emma's parents still had some sway over her. And they were her _parents_ , she's be hesitant to actually hurt them. They were the answer.

Gold grabbed the phone from his pocket and pressed speed-dial #7. It didn't take long for the other side to pick up. "King David, how can I help you?"

"David." Gold choked out, throat still tight with fear.

"Gold? What is it? Do you need something?"

"Emma was here."

"Emma? She in in your shop? What did she want, did she say anything?" David asked frantically, and Gold shivered.

"She wanted to take me. She wanted to kill me, then take me anyway." He whispered, and his eyes filled with tears. She had wanted to _kill him_.

"Where's Belle?"

Gold sniffled loudly, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "At our house. She's packing some things for us."

"All right." David's voice was calm and determined. He sounded every inch the King. "I'm coming over, you stay put."

"...thank you..." Gold whispered. He dropped the phone when David hung up and pulled his knees up to his chest. Both hands lifted to the sword-necklace and grasped it with an air of desperation. He curled up tighter around it, and pressed his forehead against his knees. He couldn't stop shaking.

The sword-necklace hummed to itself, and his breathing calmed down slightly.

Gold stayed in his curled up position, sitting perfectly still except for the tremors still racking his body. He flinched when his little bell jingled, tensing all over.

"Gold? What are you doing on the floor?" David. It was David. David was one of the heroes, Gold reminded himself. Heroes were good guys. Gold sniffled and lifted his head, his throat still tight.

As soon as David saw his face, he knelt down by his side and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Did Emma hurt you?" He asked in a somber tone. "Do you need a doctor? I can call the hospital, have someone come over."

Gold swallowed thickly, and managed to shake his head. The sword-necklace glowed blue and Gold cleared his throat. "No doctor. She didn't... _do_ much. Mostly just threatened me. The tethering spell stopped her from doing anything serious."

"That's good." David squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. "Do you want me to call Belle? Or Snow and Regina?"

"N-no." Gold uncurled himself slightly and leaned back against the case. "No need to worry them. She's gone now." He looked to the door and shivered. "I would be most grateful if you would-" He swallowed, still feeling jittery. "If you didn't leave me alone. Until I calm down."

"Not a problem." David patted his shoulder. "Can you get up?"

"I'm not sure." Gold slowly straightened his bad leg, hissing as pins and needles started flicking at his nerves. "I might need some help."

"Happy to help." David grasped Gold under the arm and slowly pulled him onto his feet. Gold swayed, his knees both numb from sitting in that curled up position for so long. Not to mention his cane was nowhere to be seen. Where had he dropped it?

David understood Gold's predicament without being him having to explain it. He simply guided Gold to the nearby chair, letting go only when he was securely seated.

"There we go. You good?" Gold wanted to answer, but he suddenly got the ridiculous notion that if he said yes, David would leave and he'd be alone again. Easy prey.

He shuddered, but did manage a nod.

David gave him an uncertain look. "Do you want me to stay with you till Belle returns?"

Gold was so grateful he could've cried. "Yes. Please."

"All right, then. I'll stay." They stared at each other in silence, and David scratched at his neck. "So, um..." he trailed off with an uncertain frown.

Gold continued to stare, feeling wrung out and helpless.

"You want to play some chess?" David eventually proposed, looking around the displays. "I'm sure you've got a set here somewhere. You've got everything here."

It was a pity-offer at best, but Gold was all too happy to take it. "Yes. Let's play."

"Okay." David stood up and looked around the displays. "Oh, there!" He marched over to one of the cabinets. "You have several to chose from, that's neat." He commented as he opened one set and grabbed one of the rooks to inspect it. "Beautiful craftsmanship. Do you have a favourite set?"

Gold sniffled, hands still shaking. "No."

"I'll chose then." David turned put the rook down. "Do you want to play white or bl- you know what, lets just use this orange and green set, this one is best."

"Whichever you chose." Gold licked his lips and concentrated on his breathing. He watched in silence as David selected a set, then as he pulled a small table close to Gold's chair. Gold's hand rose to the sword-necklace, squeezing it. Then he sat up to help set out the pieces.

END

AN 2: There will be two, maybe three chapters more then the story will go into temporary hiatus. I know the direction I want the plot to go in, but I haven't figured out yet how to get there.


	4. Adversaries and Allies

AN: I did it! Whoo, can't believe I managed to write this chapter still in this year. ^_^

The planned 6 pages turned into 12, as an extra surprise.

 **Adversaries and Allies**

The sword-necklace glowed when the little bell above the door jingled. Gold wrapped his fingers around it and turned to face the newcomer. It was King Arthur, and as soon as Gold saw him, his throat tightened up and he started wheezing.

Not again. This was getting tiresome.

Gold coughed weekly and clutched the sword-necklace tightly to his chest.

"Are you all right?" King Arthur asked. His expression was a mix of hesitation and revulsion.

Gold ignored him. He grabbed at the hand-held bell Belle had given him for emergencies and started ringing it with jerky shakes.

"I'm coming!" Belle called from the back, and within several seconds was by Gold's side. "I have your inhaler, come sit." She pulled him towards the plush armchair Henry had set behind the counter yesterday.

Gold nodded, still wheezing, and dropped down onto the seat.

"Is he ailing? Should I send for a healer?"

"No need." Belle shook the inhaler energetically and pressed it to Gold's mouth. She counted calmly to three and released the dose just as Gold tried to take a deep breath. It was a struggle, but he managed. "I'll call him myself in a moment."

"If you're sure." Arthur conceded, though in a skeptical tone.

Gold took the inhaler from Belle and inhaled a second dose. He held his breath as the instructions had specified, and Belle squeezed his wrist with a reassuring smile. The sword-necklace stopped glowing and Gold's throat relaxed. He took a careful, deep breath and sighed in relief.

"I'm good." He smiled at Belle, trying to reassure her. "It worked." he coughed and pressed the fist clutching the sword-necklace closer to his chest. "I'm okay."

"Is what ails you contagious?" Arthur asked suddenly, reminding them of his presence.

"No, he's... he's fine." Belle ran a hand though Gold's hair, then turned to face Arthur. "King Arthur. How can we help you?"

"I am looking for books on magic." Arthur stated with an authoritative quality to his voice. "There is much we don't know about this world, and I wish to start there."

"There are no books on magic here." Gold pointed out. He coughed a couple of times, but the inhaler seemed to have done the trick.

Arthur's eyes narrowed in irritation. "Do not lie to me." He said in a cold voice. "I have personally seen books with magical symbols on their covers, in the town library no less." His back straightened. "I request you give them to me, Lady Bookkeeper."

Gold and Belle shared a look. "Would one of those symbols be a young boy-wizard with a wand and glasses? Because those books you saw might've been _Harry Potter_."

"Who is that?"

"That's a story for children." Gold explained, standing up slowly. Belle held onto his arm for support. "You must remember that we are in A Land Without Magic."

"The only magic people from this Land know is from children stories or illusions." Belle added.

Arthur's brows knitted sceptically "And yet I have seen magic here."

"That's only in Storybrooke. Rumple had brought it here after the First Curse had been broken." Belle patted Gold's shoulder. Arthur still looked unconvinced, so she relented. "Tell you what. Accompany me to the library and you can see the books yourself."

Arthur contemplated that and nodded.

"Very well." He stepped to the side and gestured towards the door. "Shall we?"

"Now?" Belle started in surprise.

"If you'd be so kind." Arthur smiled, though to Gold, his request sounded more like a demand. The sword-necklace glowed a dim white, and his fingers tightened around it. He grasped Belle's wrist with his free hand, tugging on it to get her attention. "Belle." he murmured. "I don't want you alone with him."

Belle lowered her voice as well. "How come?" She sounded more curious than irritated, which Gold took as a good sign.

He knew it was rude to make demands of her. He'd read in a book on healthy relationships that ordering a partner around was a bad thing. That telling them what to do and what not to do, and expecting to be obeyed without question was something abusers did. That was the last thing Gold wanted to be, he thought, squeezing the sword-necklace tightly.

Thankfully, Belle seemed not to notice his rudeness. She simply stared at Gold expectantly, no signs of anger or annoyance. Gold glanced at Arthur, then lowered his voice to a whisper. "I don't trust him."

Belle glanced at Arthur and leaned closer to Gold. "Did you remember something about him?" She asked, also whispering.

Gold shook his head. "No, but I know he can't be trusted." He remembered insane giggles and swords at his throat. "He feels like those that tried to get out of their deals by attempting to kill me."

Belle pursed her lips, and her brows furrowed "Well, I don't want to leave you alone either. What if Emma tries again?" Belle had been jumpy and a bit overprotective ever since Gold had told her of Emma's little visit. Not that he could blame her, he felt jittery just thinking about it himself.

"Is there a problem with my request?" Arthur asked in an impatient tone. "I'm sure I am not being unreasonable."

The sword-necklace glowed white. Gold's hand clenched on it, and his face darkened. He turned to face Arthur. "I do not know you." He said bluntly. "All I know of you are legends. I've lived long enough not to trust those blindly." The sword-necklace was hot in his grasp, ad he held it even tighter. "In light of recent incidents and troubles that have been happening in town, neither myself nor my wife are too willing to be alone with you or your people. You are strangers to us."

Arthur's face was carefully impassive, but Gold could see his anger in the corners of his eyes. How could Gold know that? The sword-necklace glowed a dim blue.

"If that is your stance on the subject, then we are at an impasse." Arthur remarked after a moment, his voice flat. "I have need of the services of the Lady Bookkeeper, and you are tied within this place." Like an animal, Gold was sure he wanted to add. The sword-necklace glowed a dim blue, and Gold's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the concept of a chaperon." Gold shot back, lifting his chin stubbornly. The sword-necklace hummed in approval.

Arthur gave a single tense nod. "Very well then, if that is your wish. I will send for King David immediately."

The sword-necklace glowed white.

"No." Gold refused, holding his back stiff as Belle put her hand on his elbow. "The King and Queen have more important matters to attend to."

"Who do you propose then?"

For some odd reason, every human seemed out of the question. "The Sheriff, Sneezy the Dwarf. Or his deputy, Sleepy the Dwarf. If both don't meet your approval, there is also the Mother Superior, formerly the Blue Fairy." Belle stiffened at his side, but didn't say anything.

"Are you sure they have time to spare? I assume a Sheriff has many duties." Arthur pointed out. "King David would certainly offer his presence as a reassurance."

The sword-necklace glowed white again and Gold narrowed his eyes. "Worry not. I'm sure the Sheriff will accommodate our request. I must insist."

"Very well then." Arthur capitulated. "I shall return within an hour. I expect you to have everything arranged by then. My time is also limited."

"Thank you for your understanding. Good day." Gold nodded at him and rubbed his thumb against the sword-necklace.

"Good day." Arthur gave a curt nod, then turned on his heel and left.

Once the door closed behind him, Belle turned to face Gold with a disbelieving quirk of her eyebrow. "Mother Superior? You hate the fairies."

"I hate the thought of you alone with him even more." Gold traced his fingers against the sword-necklace. "It's like something is crawling under my skin at the very idea."

Belle huffed. "All right. I'll trust your instincts. But we have to figure something out for you. I'll have the chaperone, but you, alone, here, again? No."

"I could invite Henry."

"I think he has plans with Violet today."

"Ho ho." Gold grinned and bumped their foreheads together. "Our grandson is growing up."

"Charming is in his genes." Belle jokes and they both chuckled.

Gold patted her shoulder. "We'll just ask whoever agrees to chaperone to bring a spare for me. I'm sure it'll be enough." The sword-necklace glowed blue. "I doubt Emma will try again so soon."

"Are you certain?"

"I'm hopeful. That's as certain as I can get."

Belle sighed. "All right. You call Sneezy, I'll call Whale."

"Whale is probably too busy at the hospital to chaperone."

"You had an attack, Rumple, he said to notify him each time." Belle pointed out.

"As you will, my Wife." Gold bowed with a flourish and she curtsied gracefully.

"So I shall, my Husband." Belle replied, every inch the gracious queen.

A few seconds passed and they both started giggling like school children.

Thankfully, the Sheriff agreed to be the chaperone for Belle. Sleepy had to stay at the station, so Grumpy came instead to stay with Gold in the meantime. All in all, the whole business was done with within an hour.

"We're back!" Belle called as she marched into the shop, carrying several books in her arms. Sneezy, who came in right behind her, also had his arms full of literature.

"I know the library is yours, Belle, but did you rob the joint?" Grumpy asked. Then he moved his queen. "Checkmate."

Gold glanced at the board, then looked back towards Belle. "Drats, I've been trounced." He murmured in a dry tone. "Is that all for Arthur?" He called to Belle.

"Yup." She set her stack onto one of the ornate tables. Sneezy sneezed and dropped a few books.

"I'll get 'em." Grumpy got up and marched to his brother. "You know you're supposed to call me for the heavy lifting, your arms are like noodles." He took half of the books and deposited them on the table on top of Belle's.

"I'll have you know I've been working out." Sneezy retorted and set the books down as well. He sniffled loudly. "Excuse me." He grabbed his trusty handkerchief and blew his nose.

Grumpy patted his back and bent down to pick up the fallen books. "Is this Harry Potter?" He asked with a disbelieving frown.

"It is indeed." Belle nodded, and patted the spines of the books. "I think King Arthur didn't quite believe us about the lack of magical artifacts here. So he had me compile anything on magic I could find, intended for children or not. It was too much for him to carry back alone, so he'll send someone for them later on."

Sneezy sniffled. "He said Guinevere will come to pick them up."

That caught Gold's attention. "Guinevere? Not Arthur?"

"He said something about having issues to discuss with Mary-Margaret and David." Belle picked up one of the books and showed the cover to Gold. "He even chose the Artemis Fowl series. About a boy evil genius who decided to conquer magic and make it do his bidding. Would you like to give it read?" She asked, waving the book enticingly.

Gold snickered. "You should try with Henry. I don't need any tips on boy-geniusing."

"Good call." Belle turned to the stacks of books. "I think we'll need to think up some kind of transport for these. I want to make sure they make it to the Camelot Camp okay."

Grumpy bumped her shoulder with a grin. "I have just the thing. Ideal for books. Wait here, we'll be right back." He smacked Sneezy on the chest. "Come help me."

"You could ask nicely." Sneezy grumbled with a sneeze. The Dwarves left the shop and went off somewhere to the left.

Belle shrugged. "I guess we'll wait here." She murmured with a sigh. "We don't have much choice on the matter."

The sword-necklace hummed soundlessly and Gold cleared his throat. "Belle." He began. "Do you remember that talk we had? About me inviting some past acquaintances?"

"Yes." She blinked at him. "Do you want to invite them today?"

"I thought why put it off." Gold said with a small smile.

"All right, we don't have anything else planned. We'll have to tidy the back, of course." She added with a teasing twinkle in her eye.

"Of course, it would be rude not to." He rubbed the tips of their noses together. "But I don't think we have enough snacks to go with the tea."

"I'll call the bakery, I think they deliver."

"Excellent. Could you order some of those spongy strawberry ones? The ones that Henry brought over today?"

"And some lava cakes." Belle nodded seriously, then chuckled. Gold stroked her hair with a fond look. It was good that his Belle could still smile so freely despite all the stress.

Just then the Dwarves returned with their 'ideal transport'. "Oh that is just perfect!" Belle clapped her hands together with a grin.

Barely half an hour after the Dwarves had left, another situation arose.

"You have got to be kidding me." Belle scowled at Regina. "Doesn't anyone of you know how to read a book by yourselves? Find your own facts and lore!"

"You're the best reader in town, and we need this info today." Regina clarified. "Besides, you're one of the most trustworthy people in town. Not to mention one of the few actually qualified to handle old books. Neither I nor David and Snow are comfortable with anyone else handling this."

"Well, I'm not comfortable leaving Rumple alone." Belle retorted with an irritated huff.

Regina scoffed. "Oh, will you stop mollycoddling him? With the extra protections I put up, there is no way Emma can get in here. He'll be perfectly fine on his own."

Belle's face darkened like a storm cloud. "Watch you tone, Evil Queen. Not everyone trusts you implicitly."

"Belle." Gold tugged on her hand and lead her to the back so they could speak in private. "I'll be fine. Our guests will be arriving soon, so I won't be alone for long."

Belle sighed and rubbed her arms. "I know, Rumple. I'm sorry for the snarling. Regina always brings out the worst in me."

"It's understandable." Gold brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "She doesn't exactly have a winning personality."

Belle made a low sound and looked at the doorway with an annoyed pout.

Gold thought of something that might cheer her up. "You're not alone in your dislike of her. I know the three little pigs don't like Regina's huffing and puffing as well."

Belle whipped her head around to face him. "Did you just make a fairy tale pun?"

"Yes, I did."

Belle grinned with a giggle. "Oh, Rumple." She hugged him tightly with a sigh. "If they're late, call me. If anything happens call me. Me, and not David this time."

Gold wrapped both arms around her back. "I don't want you in danger. But I promise I will call somebody."

Belle pursed her lips into a thin line. "I'll take it."

"Bookworm, we're waiting." Regina called from the front room.

Belle hissed and tugged on Gold's collar. "Quick, make another fairy tale pun before I throw something at her."

Gold guffawed and kissed Belle's forehead. "I don't know any more puns, but I can give you the gift of a limerick." He proposed instead. "There once was a lad from Arendelle." He began and felt Belle snickering against his chest already.

The next time the little bell above the front door chimed, Gold's guests were all there. They were all seated in the back room, around a low table laden with treats. The tea had already been poured, the cakes set out and the conversation was well on its way. As well as a discussion of certain matters. Like the reason they were invited there, for example.

And now, the subject of their discussion had finally arrived.

"Mister Gold?" A voice from the display room called. "Come forth, I have business with you."

"That'll be her." Gold told his guests and stood up. "Shall we?"

Ursula shrugged and set her teacup down. "Why not? It's always amusing to see what gets your paranoia buzzing." She stood up and moved towards the curtain.

Maleficent nodded and rose gracefully to her feet. "It's also rather prudent. There's not much that can threaten a Dark One."

"I'm not the Dark One any more." Gold reminded her with a tap of his cane.

She eyed it with a raised eyebrow. "Would you like me to heal that leg of yours?"

"No need." Gold shook his head. "I find I rather like it this time. It reminds me I'm human."

Maleficent gave a small smile. "So you've found strength in your weakness. Commendable."

"Thank you."

"Mister Gold! My patience is limited!" The voice called again, louder this time.

"She sounds fun." Jefferson gulped down the rest of his tea sullenly. "Fun fun fun."

"Will you come as well?" Gold asked, watching as Maleficent and Ursula went out to the display room.

"Yes, yes, yes." Jefferson got up and went out to join the others.

Guinevere was standing in the middle of the shop, the pinkish cloud still surrounding her. "There you are, Mister Gold." Guinevere inclined her head at him, and he gave a small bow. It was only proper.

"Please, excuse me, I am entertaining company." She explained, gesturing at the gathered ex-villains.

"So I see." Guinevere looked around them as well, then threw an expectant look at Gold.

Gold knew exactly what she wanted. "Allow me to introduce. This is Maleficent, the Lady Witch of DragonLore." Maleficent also inclined her head, expression impassive. "This is Ursula, the Witch Queen of the Seven Seas." Ursula gave a delicate curtsy, then crossed her arms over her chest. "And this is Jefferson, the MadHatter of Wonderland." He waved with a small 'Yo'.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Guinevere inclined her head at each person in turn, then turned to the knight standing behind her. "This is Sir Gwain. He is a trusted Knight of Camelot. He will be serving as our chaperone. I'm sure you understand."

The sword-necklace hummed, and Gold brushed his fingers against it. Ursula gave him a sidelong look.

"That is wise of you." Maleficent remarked. "One never knows what lurks in strange lands."

"Here there be dragons, I heard." Ursula added with a smirk.

Gwain grabbed his sword, and Gold wrapped his fingers on the sword-necklace. "Are you saying there are dragons in this world?"

"And purple dinosaurs." Jefferson spread his arms with a shrug.

"There may be. There might not be." Maleficent tilted her head at the Knight, and he released his sword. "Who knows? We are unable to go exploring this world, as it is."

"I'm sure someone had explained the boundaries of the Curse." Ursula added. "And what crossing the border does."

"Yes." Guinevere inclined her head. "Your King and Queen have been gracious enough to explain. Regrettably, I am not here to discuss current matters. I have come here for the grimoires and books my husband has chosen."

"Yes, of course." Gold let go of the sword-necklace and walked out from behind the counter. "Belle has prepared the books here." He gestured to the red wagon by the door. It was loaded to the brim with the books, several soft ropes holding them all in place. "We have taken the liberty of preparing the books for transport. Just pull the wagon along by the handle." He patted it and stepped back. "Belle requests that you return the books to the library or here once you've read them."

Guinevere smiled kindly. "Please, assure your Lady Bookkeeper that we know the value of books. They will treated as gold."

"I will let her know." Gold nodded.

Guinevere turned to the ex-villains, still watching from the counters. "It was a pleasure meeting you all. Now, I bid you a good-day."

"Good bye, Your Highness." Maleficent inclined her head.

Ursula took a pamphlet from her back pocket and handed it to Gwain. "I have a small aquarium by the harbor. You are welcome to come and bring your children to see some exotic fish."

Gwain handed the pamphlet to Guinevere, and she took it with a smile. "I'm sure we shall take you up on your offer." She turned to Jefferson.

He gave her a small wave. "Buh-bye. Don't follow the white rabbit, it leads to a giant mess."

Guinevere furrowed her brows and looked at Gold.

He gave her a tight smile. "Please pay no attention to Jefferson. He is called the MadHatter for a reason."

"Ah. Very well." She inclined her head once more and walked out of the shop. Gwain followed after her, pulling the wagon along. Gold held the doors open for him to leave, and the sword-necklace glowed blue as he passed.

Maleficent and Ursula shared a look.

Gold closed the door and stood by the window to make sure the queen and her knight were far enough not to hear. Then he turned around and leaned his clasped hands on his cane.

"So. Am I insane?" He asked. The sword-necklace glowed a dim blue.

"You've been insane for as long as I've known you, Dark One." Ursula pointed out.

"Not the Dark One any more" Gold rolled his eyes and limped back to the counters.

"But you aren't wrong about the dust." Maleficent agreed.

"Sparkly." Jeff

"So she is under a spell." Gold exhaled. That is not good news.

"It has a... lakey smell to it." Maleficent mused, tapping a single finger against her chin. "Positively avalonean."

Gold's eyes widened. Why did that sound so familiar?

Ursula answered it for him. "I thought there was no more Sand of Avalon since the Lady decided to dry up her Lake." Ursula pointed out, sitting down on the plush armchair.

"There must've been a vial or two left. Rumplestiltskin? Would you happen to know anything about it?"

He stared off into the distance, fingers tracing the length of the sword-necklace. "I think..." He hesitated, squinting at the memory. "I think I gave it to her. I can't..." He pursed his lips in frustration and put his hand down. "I can't remember the details, I apologize."

Maleficent lifted one graceful eyebrow. "I assume it can be dealt with like any other puzzle."

"Meaning?"

"Deal makers." She gestured to both Gold and Ursula. "What reason could a woman have to desire to fix herself?"

Ursula pursed her lips into a duck face "A weak will. Either she wants to be strong or somebody manipulated her."

"She could be barren. Or stupid." Gold added.

Ursula gestured with one hand. "Beauty has always been a high seller."

"Health and wealth as well." Gold agreed.

"Why the heart and head, though?" Jefferson inquired, leaning over one of the display cases. "I

think that's an important thing to focus on."

Ursula narrowed her eyes slightly. "Dark One? Are you sure you gave the Sand to _her_?"

Gold tried to recall the memory. It was foggy, but that one part he was certain of. "Yes. Without a doubt, I handed it to her."

"That doesn't mean she was the one who used it." Maleficent mused with a pointed look.

Jefferson snorted. "So the question is what reason would someone have to 'fix' Guinevere?"

"Perhaps it's not about her specifically." Ursula pointed out. "What reason would someone have to fix a queen?"

The sword-necklace glowed blue and Gold's brows furrowed. "I think it's a safe bet to assume her king is responsible."

"Arthur? The King of Camelot?" Maleficent tilted her head delicately to the side.

"Yes." Gold glanced towards the door with a tense expression. "His legend is too pure. That never bodes well." His hand rose to the sword-necklace, fingers clenching around it.

"Don't we know it." Maleficent remarked, and gave him a scrutinizing look. " _What_ is that hanging from your neck?"

Gold glanced down at the sword-necklace. "A magical sword. I used it to escape from Emma."

"And you took it with you? Tsk tsk." She wagged a single finger at him. "Stealing from Dark Ones is a suicidal habit."

"It didn't leave me much choice, it attached itself to me when I tried to leave it behind. Quite literally, in fact." Gold explained with a tug on the sword-necklace. It glowed blue. "And given the choice between taking the sword with me or staying there and becoming her puppet, I preferred to take my chances with the sword." He said fiercely.

Maleficent smirked. "Did you notice that you little sword glows?"

"It does?" Gold looked down, but the sword only hummed soundlessly.

"Indeed it does. Like a little blue firefly." Ursula chirped with a secretive smirk.

Gold narrowed his eyes at her and turned to Jefferson. "Did you see that as well?"

"It's like a twinkle twinkle little star around your neck." Jefferson singsonged.

Gold's shoulders slumped. "Great. Do you think it reacts to emotions?"

Maleficent gave him a calm look, then simply turned and went back to the back room and her tea.

Ursula sidled up to Gold and clapped him on the back so hard he nearly fell. "Cheer up, Dark One. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

"Are you purposely being unhelpful?"

"Of course." She grinned. "It's more fun to watch you flounder around."

"Wonderful." Gold sighed. "Oh, that reminds me. Belle left that book you wanted. The one about the exotic squids." He grabbed it from under the counter and handed it over.

"Great." Ursula took it and flipped it open. "Is there a time limit?"

"I believe the standard week is fine. Perhaps two, I'll need to check with Belle."

"I'll ask her myself." She waved a dismissive hand. "Unless you want us to leave now that we've done what you wanted us to do."

Gold patted her elbow. "Don't be ridiculous. Your tea is still waiting."

"How kind of you, Dark One." She fluttered her eyelashes at him and went to join Maleficent.

"Not the Dark One." He watched her leave, then looked down at the sword-necklace. It if was indeed reacting to his emotions, it might cause problems if someone undesirable noticed. Tethered or not, he still had a myriad of visitors each day. Only some of those he trusted. Perhaps it would be prudent to hide it somewhere. Or at least wear it underneath his clothes. That would have to do for today until he figured out a secure hiding place.

He tugged his collar down with one hand and lifted the sword-necklace with the other. He's just tuck it in and problem temporarily solved.

/no/

Then again, if the sword-necklace really was reacting to his emotions, it would be best to observe it. Figure out what it reacted to. If he kept it underneath his clothes, it would be out of sight, out of mind. He let the sword-necklace slip from his fingers and smoothed it down against his chest.

Besides, all of his 'secure' hiding places had been relatively easy to find, given enough time. It was best to just keep it on him.

The sword-necklace hummed soundlessly in approval.

Gold turned around and did a double take. Jefferson was still there. He'd draped himself over a counter like an old coat, hands reaching towards the carpet on one side, legs rocking back and forth on the other.

"Bored?" Gold inquired, walking closer.

"Irked." Jefferson mumbled.

"How so?"

"This newest Curse is itchy." Jefferson complained, still not moving. "Like sand over my skin."

Gold's brows drew together. "It does?"

Jefferson slumped to his knees and stood up. "I'm fine. Archie prescribed me some new meds this time around. I itch when there's magic afoot."

Gold looked at him for a short moment. "What is it that you have, exactly?"

"Trauma induced psychosis with tendencies towards paranoia." Jefferson explained, as if he was talking about the weather.

"...ah." There wasn't much else to say.

Jefferson scratched his ear. "Or at least that's what Archie calls it."

"Well, he's not exactly licensed, true." Gold agreed. "But I trust he's doing his research."

"He and Victor are trying to work out a good treatment plan. Adjustment periods are a bitch each time they change something." Jefferson scratched at his neck. "Hey, can I invite Victor? We hadn't hanged out together since that whole Regina/magical heart thing."

Gold shrugged. "Why not? I'll text Belle and ask her to bring more cakes over."

"Yey." Jefferson fished out his phone from his pocket and started dialing.

"Dark One, if you're not eating the lava cake, may I have it? It looks positively divine." Ursula called from the back room.

"Be my guest, Belle has a whole box of them."

Ursula took a bite and moaned. "I can understand why." She offered it to Maleficent. "Care for a bite?"

"If it's as delicious as you claim, then please."

"Why don't I just bring you a fresh one?" Gold offered.

"Don't trouble yourself on my account, Rumplestiltskin." Maleficent purred with a slow blink.

Gold rolled his eyes. "I'll just bring the box." He had to grab another place setting for Victor anyway.

 **End**

AN: Chapter 5 will be up soon, it's mostly written. This time for sure 3 pages won't turn into 8. ^_^

And before anyone asks, I'm going to write a little coda with Gold telling Belle about all this soon. Maybe I'll incorporate it into chapter 5, I haven't decided yet.


	5. Confessions and Truths

AN: This takes place directly after chapter 4.

 **Confessions and Truths**

Belle closed the door behind the last of their guest and turned around with a smile. "That was fun." She remarked. It's been ages since she had last played host. "We should invite them over again some time."

"Yes." Gold agreed. When Belle had joined the little tea party, the conversation had been steered onto more pleasant topics. Books, current rumors and what ridiculous things Disney had done to their original fairy tales. It ended up being a rather pleasant get-together.

But now he had to tell Belle the truth.

"Belle." She looked at him expectantly, and he continued. "We have to talk. I have something to tell you."

"It is serious?" Belle regarded with a guarded expression.

"It might be." He admitted, inclining his head to the side. "I'm not certain yet."

Belle pursed her lips and gave a clipped nod. "All right. But not here." Too many people could walk in on them or eavesdrop at the door. So they went back to the back room and sat down side by side on the edge of the bed. "I'm listening." Belle said, hands on her knees.

Gold clasped his hands in his lap and took a deep breath. "I wasn't completely honest with you."

Belle's shoulders tensed. "About what?"

"About why I invited those particular people over for tea." He swallowed, and grabbed onto the sword-necklace. "It wasn't just for their company."

Belle took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Go on."

Gold decided to jump right into the main topic. "Guinevere is under a spell. It is controlling her behavior and actions. You can't trust her or anyone from the camp."

"That's..." Belle reeled a bit from the abrupt topic shift. "What makes you think that?"

"There is a pinkish cloud of dust surrounding her head and heart." Gold explained.

"When?" She demanded with furrowed brows. "I've never seen anything on her."

"I have. Since the moment I first laid eyes on her. I see it around her every time." Belle searched his face for any signs of a lie. Finding none, she nodded at him to continue. "We believe, the others and I, that it's the Sands of Avalon. It has the power to make any item appear as if it is 'fixed' and 'whole'."

Belle hesitated. "And... what would it do to a person?"

"On people it's a form of mind-control. It can change someone's entire personality or opinions if applied with enough conviction." Gold recounted what Maleficent had told him of it. He'd forgotten much of this himself. "It's not absolute, though, it only gives the appearance of change. If the spell is broken, the afflicted item or person return to normal."

"So Guinevere can be freed." Belle looked relieved. She never dealt well with the thought of people imprisoned or trapped, even within themselves.

"Yes." Gold nodded, then put his hand over Belle's. "But I don't remember how to break the spell yet. Maleficent and Ursula promised to help."

Belle clicked her tongue in thought. "Why didn't you mention anything before today? It's been a week since you've escaped Emma. You've met Guinevere that same day."

Gold bit his inner cheek. "I wasn't certain I wasn't just seeing things. Hallucinations aren't uncommon for Dark Ones."

"But you're absolutely sure now?" Belle inquired in a serious tone.

"Yes." Gold nodded with confidence. "When you mentioned that Guinevere would be picking those books up, I knew I had my chance. I invited Maleficent, Ursula and Jefferson over to make sure."

"How do they factor in this?" Belle shifted their hands so that their fingers could interlace. Gold felt relieved at the contact and gave her a small smile.

"Magical non-humans can see magic, as if it had a physical form." He explained. "They also aren't fooled by notice-me-not spells and other masking magic."

"But you're human."

"That's why I wanted to make sure first." Gold sighed with a sad smile. "Apparently, three centuries of being a magically all-powerful imp left their mark on me."

"What kind of mark?" Belle squeezed their fingers.

"Ursula used the phrase 'soaked in magic'. They think I might be able to perform magic in the future, if I ever manage to tap into my core reserves. I wouldn't be as powerful as a Dark One, but I'd have some abilities."

"That's good news, I suppose." Belle smiled at him. "You might be able to protect yourself from Emma." The sword-necklace glowed white and Gold wrapped his fingers around it. Belle continued. "But what about Jefferson? He's human as well, isn't he?"

"He was, once." Gold dropped his gaze to their clasped hands. He lifted them and pressed a soft kiss to Belle's knuckles. "But he died in Wonderland, then spent years trapped within its magic field. He's no longer completely human."

"...all right." Belle leaned back and stared thoughtfully into space. "I'll be wary around the Camelotians." She agreed with pursed lips. Then she looked back to Gold. "Is that everything? Or is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

Gold hesitated, but nodded. "I'm not sure what to make of it, but... the sword-necklace glows."

"The what?" Belle blinked at him, looking as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"The sword-necklace." He held it up on the palm of his hand. "This thing."

Belle looked at it and blinked in surprise. "Oh, that's right. I forgot you even had this."

"You did?" Gold looked down on it. "It's not that conspicuous. It should've caught your eye by now."

"What should?" Belle blinked at him, looking as if she didn't know what he was talking about. Again.

"...the sword-necklace." Gold reminded her.

"Wha- oh, right. That thing." Belle's brows drew together. "Is it odd that I keep forgetting you have this?"

"It is." Gold agreed, but squeezed her hand to reassure her. "But it's a magical sword, and those tend to be sentient. It must've cast a hiding spell of some kind on itself. I'm sure there are spells that make you _not_ think about something. It's probably using one of those."

"What is?" Belle asked with a smile.

It was no use. It seemed that as soon as she looked away from the sword-necklace, she forgot about all it. "...it doesn't matter. The nature of the spell makes you forget about it in an instance."

Belle's brows drew together. "Is it dangerous?"

Gold shook his head with a reassuring smile. "I don't think so. But I'll tell you as soon as that changes."

"All right, Rumple. I trust you." Belle pressed a kiss to the corner of Gold's mouth. He wrapped an arm around he shoulders and drew her close for a cuddle, lying back onto the bed. His hand automatically slid to the sword-necklace, fingers wrapping loosely its blade.

The sword-necklace glowed blue, and Gold looked down at it. 'Just what _are_ you?' He mused to himself. The sword-necklace hummed soundlessly to him, and he clutched it in a tight fist as he felt it pulsate within his grip. He clenched his teeth together and pressed a lingering kiss to Belle's forehead. 'Just _what_ are you?'


	6. Kith and Kin

AN: This takes place immediately after the episode _Dreamcatcher_ (episode 5 of season 5).

.

.

.

 **Kith and Kin**

Gold watched Henry pace around the back room, feeling helpless to alleviate his distress. Henry's tale of how Emma had literally broken his heart for a spell had been painful to hear. Much more painful was the sorrow on Henry's face. This was not something that could be easily forgiven or explained away.

"I can't-" Henry paused in his pacing, shoulders slumping. "I don't know how she could do that to me." He murmured, voice heart-broken. Gold knew that this betrayal would stay with his grandson for possibly the rest of his life.

Perhaps it was time now to tell him a bit of the truth. "Henry, sit next to me." Henry obeyed, plopping down onto the bed Gold was sitting on. Gold hesitated, then put an arm around his shoulders. He was silent for a moment, contemplating how best to start. He decided the beginning was a good place. "The Dark One I killed was called Zoso."

Henry snorted. "Seriously?"

Gold gave him a pointed look. "You're making fun of Zoso when I'm named Rumplestiltskin?"

"Touche." Henry blinked as something occurred to him. "Wait, you remember that?"

"It's impossible to forget." Gold admitted with a sad twist to his lips. "During those first years, I kept seeing Zoso everywhere. Not from guilt, but as a manifestation of the Curse. And he spoke to me, Henry. He spoke all the time. The things he said, the words he used. He twisted everything that happened around me. He twisted how I saw myself, how I saw the world." Gold ran his hand down the back of Henry's head. "He even twisted how I thought about Baelfire."

Henry's face tightened with sadness.

Gold continued. "That's how the Curse works. It doesn't just give you great power. It twists and manipulates and destroys who you are. I didn't even notice how much of a monster I was becoming. Even after I lost Bae due to it, I was powerless to resist those whispers, that power. It seeped in so deeply that those thoughts Zoso kept feeding me became my own, and I didn't need Zoso to twist me anymore. I became the Monster and the Beast myself."

Henry looked down to the floor, his hands clenching into fists.

Gold tightened his hold on Henry's shoulders in a half-hug. "I'm sure that the mother you knew would have never done that to you. But she's no longer the same person. I have no doubts that as I had seen Zoso, she's seeing a version of me. And it's also speaking to her. And no matter how strong a person is, it's impossible not to listen."

When Henry spoke, his voice was thick from tears. "So you're saying she's already being twisted?"

"Yes." Gold admitted, tone brooking no argument.

"But she can still be saved, right?"

"I don't know, Henry. I can't promise that." Gold ached that he had to break his grandson's heart as well. "But I don't think so. Just as I will never be that spinster, she will never be the mother you knew."

"Thanks for your honesty." Henry's voice broke on that last word, and he buried his face in his hands. Gold turned and gathered his grandson into a tight embrace. There was nothing else he could do.

It took a couple of days for Henry to grow used to the sting of betrayal. He decided there was no point in wallowing in the painful past, and he should concentrate on the now and the immediate future. First, he would introduce a special someone to his family.

"Grandpa, Grandma. I want you to meet Violet." Henry gestured between them. "Violet, this is Belle and Rumplestiltskin, my grandparents."

Violet curtsied with a sweet smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you both."

Gold bowed. "Milady." He took her hand and brushed a quick kiss against her knuckles.

Belle stepped forward with a welcoming smile. "It is so nice to meet you. Henry has told is much about you."

"He spoke highly of you both as well." Violet inclined her head respectfully.

Gold put his hand on Belle's. "Henry tells us you like jazz."

"Oh yes." Violet nodded and clasped her hands together. "Your world's music is most enjoyable."

"We have some old records here somewhere. You and Henry could listen to them if you'd like." Gold proposed, and Henry blushed slightly.

Violet didn't seem to notice. "That would be wonderful, thank you."

"We have some tea and pastries prepared." Belle gestured towards the back room. "I thought we could sample them first. Then we can move onto the music."

"Thanks, grandma. Come this way." Henry lead Violet towards the back room. "You'll like the pastries, I picked them miself.

"If they are anything like your 'ice-cream', I'm sure I'll love them." Violet answered with a smile.

Belle and Gold stayed in the display room, to give the two a little privacy. "Ah, young love." Belle sighed softly, and put her hand on Gold's elbow. "Aren't they cute?"

"Like a baby butterfly on the first flower of spring." Gold agreed, hand brushing against the sword-necklace.

Belle blinked. "Wow. That is insanely specific."

Gold shrugged with a chuckle. "We should join them."

"Right right, we're the hosts." Belle patted his elbow and went to join the kids. "Come on."

The sword-necklace hummed soundlessly. /outside/ Gold smiled. "In a moment, I just need to check something first."

"All right. Don't take too long."

As soon as the curtain fell closed behind Belle, the sword-necklace glowed white and so did Gold's eyes. He turned to face the window, one hand lifting to the sword-necklace. The moment he took hold of it, the sword grew to its original size, the black swirls aglow with magic. He stood still as a statue, facing the window. Facing the person standing opposite the shop.

/blood calls to blood/

The words sounded in Gold's head, like an insistant echo that would not fade. His eyes glew brighter, shining like beacons in the night even though it was still day.

/blood calls to blood/

Outside, Emma hissed in sudden discomfort and grabbed the hilt of her Dagger. It hummed against her grip and she squeezed her fingers tighter around it. It burned her, and she struggled to keep a hold on it.

"Rumple?" Belle called then, and Gold blinked as the white dissipated from his eyes. The moment he released the sword, it shrank back into its necklace size, and he didn't even notice.

He turned away from the window and from Emma. "Yes, I'm coming." He called and limped to join the others. He remained unaware of what had just taken place.

Outside, Emma stared at her Dagger. The blade felt hot, as if it had been just taken out of the flames that had tempered it. Her lips pursed, and she teleported away. This changed her plans drastically.

.

.

.

AN: Thank you all for your patience concerning me posting chapters. Unfortunately, this work is officially on a Hiatus. I have a few scenes in my head that I want to write, but I have to clue on how to actually get there. That's my problem with writing multi-chaptered works.

Hopefully, once I catch up on the episodes I missed my muse might get off her lazy butt, but for now, Hiatus.

Thank you again to the lovely people that left me comments. ^_^ I really appreciate those.


End file.
